Happy Birthday Halie, Love!
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This story is dedicated to my bestest friend and almost sister; Miss Halie aka HarryPotterTwilightlover! It ranges from all the next generation kids, to Harry and Ginny to the Potters! Lots of fun to behold! Please read and review!
1. Cotton Candy

Cotton Candy

"Blue, Teddy! Get blue!"

"Stwabewy!"

"Ewe! Not strawberry!"

"Is there chocolate flavor?"

"Blue!"

"Quiet!" Teddy exclaimed. "Granddad gave me money for three kinds!"

The Weasley/Potter children were at a Muggle fair and had been begging for cotton candy all night. Finally, Arthur just gave teddy some money and told the kids to be back later. All the parents were happy with that.

"We're next." Rose pointed out.

"I know, Rosie." Teddy told her. "Like I said, we have money for three and there are three flavors; Strawberry, Blueberry and Grape. I'm just gonna get one of each."

"Good idea." Victoire told him.

"I know." Teddy said, before laughing. "Okay, everyone calm now, it's our turn."

Teddy walked up to the small stand and got their cotton candy. He led his cousins and siblings over to the picnic tables, and everyone helped push two together. Then, they all sat down.

"Okay, let's try and not get too sticky-" Teddy started, but Fred cut him off.

"Just bust it out!" Fred exclaimed.

"Fred!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Don't be a jerk!"

"I'm not being a jerk!" Fred snapped at his sister. "I just want some freakin cotton candy!"

"Teddy was getting to it!" Roxanne shot back.

"So?" Fred inquired.

"So it was rude!"

"Well you're not the boss!"

"No one said I was!"

"Well you were acting like-"

"Stop!" Teddy exclaimed. "Let's just eat already!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Okay, just let's not make a mess." Victoire said.

"Don't boss us around." Dominique murmured through pursed lips, but no one heard her.

Teddy opened up the bags and everyone quickly dug in.

"Mmmm…" Everyone moaned in delight together.

"I wove stwaberry!" Lily said happily. Her face was sticky and pink from the sugary treat.

"You're all icky, Lily." Rose said idly, as she stuffed purple cotton candy in her mouth, her face not much better.

"So are you." Lucy told her, her own face blue.

"I think we're all sticky." Molly said, although her face was almost spotless.

"Not yours, Molls." Louis said, his mouth full of cotton candy.

"Ewe don't eat with your mouth full." Molly chided him and James laughed.

"How's he gonna eat then?" James asked with a smirk. Molly just glared at him.

"You know what I mean." She said shortly and James just laughed again. "Ugh, you're so stupid James!" Molly exclaimed in exasperation.

"You're too kind, Molls." James said as he stuffed more pink cotton candy in his mouth. Molly shot him another glare.

"Let's all calm down." Victoire said soothingly, as she too ate more of the puffy treat.

"It's almost gone." Rosie said sadly. She, like her dad, had quite the appetite.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed and within seconds, the last of the cotton candy was gone.

"What now?" Albus asked as they all held out their sticky hands.

"We'll have to clean ourselves up some how." Teddy said.

"Maybe there's a drinking fountain somewhere." Roxanne offered. "We could rinse off."

"I don't think there is." Victoire said. "We're at an outside, Muggle Fair." The way Victoire said 'Muggle' made it sound as if that were the single reason there wouldn't be any drinking fountains.

"I want a snow cone." Rose suddenly said with a thoughtful look on her face.

-finished-


	2. Tea Time

Tea Time

Albus- 6 Lily- 4

"Daddy!" Lily came running into Harry's study, dressed her big, pink, puffy dress.

"What is it, Lily-bug?" Harry asked as he looked up from the paper he was currently writing.

"Come to my tea party!" Lily exclaimed excitedly, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I'm busy, honey." Harry told her sadly.

"But Daddy," Lily wined. "James said he didn't want to and neither does Albus, and Mummy's busy!"

"I'd love to have a tea party with you sweetie, but I'm really busy right now." Harry explained. "I've got a lot of papers to fill out and give to Kingsley."

"Kingsley loves me!" Lily exclaimed. "He won't mind!" Harry had to chuckle at his daughters persistence.

"Honey-" Harry started but Lily cut him off.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, and she gave him the look that melted his resolve every time. It wasn't much different than the look that Ginny sometimes gave.

Harry went to say no again, but the longer he looked at her face, he couldn't refuse.

"A tea party?" Harry asked and Lily's whole face lit up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. "You need to dress up though." Lily told him.

"Dress up?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in your dress robes." Lily told him. "And then come to my room."

"Okay," Harry nodded his head. "I'll be right there."

They both left the study, and to their separate bedrooms.

Soon enough, Harry, dressed in his fancy robes, walked into Lily's bedroom.

"I'm here, honey." Harry said.

"Good!" Lily exclaimed. "Come and sit!" Lily directed her father to the small table and chairs placed in the middle of the room.

"Sit there," Lily pointed to one chair and she sat in the other. Harry squeezed into the small and muttered a charm to insure he didn't crush it.

"So what do we do at a tea party?" Harry asked his daughter.

"We drink tea, silly!" Lily told him, and she lifted her cup, pink up and seemed to take a drink. Harry looked into his cup and saw that it was empty and Harry smiled at his daughter's imagination.

Harry picked up his cup and went to take a pretend drink when he heard Lily exclaim.

"Pinky up, Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, and Harry almost dropped the cup in alarm.

"Oh sorry, Lils." Harry smiled, and lifted his pinky as Lily had instructed. "Was that better?" Harry asked when he put the cup back down.

"Much." Lily said as she nodded her head. Harry just smiled.

"What else do we do at a tea party?" Harry asked after a few minutes of dainty tea drinking.

"Mummy made me biscuits!" Lily said excitedly, and she opened up a pink heart tin box. Inside were a dozen chocolate biscuits.

"How nice of Mummy." Harry smiled at his daughter as she passed him a biscuit. The two munched on a few biscuits for a little while, before the door slowly opened.

"Dad?" The voice asked, and Harry saw the bright green eyes of his youngest son, Albus.

"Hey, Al." Harry greeted his son.

"What're you doing, Dad?" Albus asked skeptically, as he fully came into the room.

"I'm having a tea party with Miss Lily." Harry told him and Lily beamed. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, Al!" Lily said excitedly. "We have tea and Mummy made chocolate biscuits!" Albus looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Okay." Albus came over to the table and sat on a chair. "I don't see any tea." Albus said.

"Use your imagination." Harry told Al. "It's more fun that way!"

"Oh, okay." Albus nodded his head, and when he picked up a cup to take a fake drink,

"Pink up!" Both Lily and Harry exclaimed.

-finished-


	3. A Walk In An Autumn Park

A Walk In An Autumn Park

Rose- 5 Hugo: 3

"Hugo, honey, keep your jacket on." Hermione chided her son, as he tried to slip his blue jacket off of his shoulders.

"But Mummy," Hugo wined at his Mum, a puppy dog look on his face.

"Hugo, you don't want to get cold." Hermione told him. "It's chilly outside."

"I not want it!" Hugo exclaimed, and he stomped his foot.

"Hugo," Ron gave his young son a look. "Listen to your Mum, please."

"But, Daddy…" Hugo looked sadly up at his dad.

"How come Hugo's so annoying?" Rose asked her parents with a look of distaste and her nose wrinkled.

"Rose, that's not so nice." Ron told his daughter. "You need to be nice to Hugo."  
"But I don't like Hugo." Rose said, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh you don't mean that," Hermione told Rose. "He's your little brother."

"He's stinky." Rosie said, her face still scrunched up.

"What would you say if Hugo thought you were stinky?" Hermione tried to reason with her five year old.

"Well he is," Rose mumbled in defeat.

"Let's just keep walking." Ron suggested and the small family did just that.

It was early October, and the small Weasley family was out for a nice walk in a local park. But with two little kids it wasn't always easy.

"Look at that, Mummy!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to a huge oak tree with red, yellow and orange leaves.

"It's so pretty, isn't it?" Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah," Rose nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Hugo had bent down, picked up a hand full of orange, crunch fallen leaves, and crumpled them in his fist. Then, he mad them come together again as whole leaves.

"Look Mummy and Daddy!" Hugo said excitedly, but both Ron and Hermione had seen.

"Hugo!" They both exclaimed.

"No magic, mate." Ron told Hugo as he scooped him into his arms. "There are Muggles around."

"Stuppy Muggles." Hugo murmured and Ron laughed.

"Silly Hugo,"

-finished-


	4. Fishing

Fishing

Teddy- 18 James- 11 Albus- 10 Lily- 8

"Why do we have to wear these stupid hates?" James grumbled as he pulled off the fishing hat on his head.

"Keep it on!" Teddy, Albus and Lily exclaimed.

"It's apart of fishing." Harry explained to his son.

"Well it's annoying." James grumbled again.

Harry was taking his four kids out fishing for the day, but he'd never been himself. The day was definitely going to be an interesting one.

"Can we eat the fish we catch?" Albus asked as they kept walking to the edge of the murky pond.

"Maybe." Harry looked thoughtful. "It'll depend on what we catch."

"Oh, okay." Albus nodded.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy looked over at his godfather. "Do you even know how to fish?"

"Well, how hard can it be?" Harry asked his godson as he grabbed Lily's fishing pole that she was struggling to hold.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Lily said cheerfully, and she walked much easier.

"Do you even know how to get the pole ready?" James asked his father after a minute of silent walking.

"Really, how hard can it be?" Harry repeated his pervious words.

"Hard." James said simply as he looked over the many notches, buttons and strings on the pole. "Teddy, do you know how to do this?"

"Maybe a little." Teddy looked his own pole over. "We'll figure it out."

"Exactly." Harry said cheerfully. "It really can't be too hard."

"This is too hard!" Harry exclaimed in defeat, some long time later.

"I told you!" James exclaimed. "You can't just go fishing one day and think you can do it!"

"I really didn't think it'd be so difficult." Harry replied as he looked over the fishing pole yet again. "And there's not even an instruction manual." Harry grumbled.

"Teddy, please say you have at least some idea on what to do." James turned to his older brother.

"I'm sorry, squirt." Teddy told him. "No idea."

"Ugh." James moaned.

"Stop whining." Albus told him. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Don't boss me around!" James exclaimed.

"Boys, boys." Harry said absentmindedly as he messed with the pole some more.

"Albus is being a jerk." James whined. "Why's he always being a jerk?"

"No!" Albus interjected before Harry had a chance to say something. "You're always being a jerk!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"James! Albus!" Harry exclaimed, looking up from the mess of a fish pole and gave them both looks. "Can't you two stop fighting for one second?" Harry's voice was exasperated.

"He started it." They both mumbled together.

"Well just stop." Harry told his kids, before turning back to the pole.

""I don't think you're gonna figure it out." Teddy said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Daddy." Lily said sadly. "Let's get someone to help us, like Uncle Bill."

"Uncle Bill?" Harry looked over at his daughter. "Why Uncle Bill?"

"Because he's really smart." Lily told him. "Remember when he fixed my toy for me?"

"Oh, Lily." Harry smiled. "We'll figure it out, just give me another minute."

"It's already been lots of minutes, though." Lily whined.

"Uncle Harry, I've got a better idea." Teddy quickly exclaimed and he pulled his t-shirt off.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This!" Teddy exclaimed, and he jumped into the pond.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed and he quickly dropped the fishing pole. "You don't know what's in that water! Get out!"

"No, it's fine!" Teddy tried to assure his godfather.

"I'm gonna get in too!" James exclaimed, and he too pulled off his own dark blue t-shirt.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Harry told his son, but James just jumped in anyway and Albus pulled his shirt off too.

"Oh come on, Dad!" James exclaimed as Albus too jumped in. "The waters great!"

"Here I go!" Lily yelled and she jumped in with her jean shorts and red tank top.

Harry just watched as his four kids swam around, splashing and laughing.

"Ewe, I think I felt a fish!" James exclaimed and Lily giggled.

"You whiny girl!" She exclaimed and she splashed him. "It's just a fish, what do you think it's gonna do?"

"Oh shut up!" James blushed and he splashed her back.

"I've always wanted a big sister!" Lily teased and James stuck his tongue out.

"I guess two sister is better than a James." Albus added and he and Lily giggled.

"Oh you two are so mature." James mocked them.

"'Ahh a fish'!" Albus exclaimed and he and Lily broke into a whole new fit of giggles.

"'Ewe fishies'!" Lily added between her giggles. Teddy and Harry just watched the whole exchange in amusement.

"You're gonna get it, you two!" James threatened, a look in his eyes.

"He just can't right now because he doesn't wanna break a nail!" Albus ribbed his brother.

"Good one, Al!" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, good one, Al!" James spoke in a high, fake voice, which only got Albus and Lily laughing harder.

"Oh, James." Lily giggled harder and she clutched her stomach. "Don't make me laugh so hard!"

"Ugh." James groaned. "You two are awful!" Albus and Lily were saved form responding, for they couldn't make proper words through their laughing.

Sometimes later, Albus and Lily had finally gotten control of themselves, and James was sulking to himself, although he'd throw Al and Lily glares every once in a while.

"Come on, guys." Harry ruefully called to his kids when he saw the time. "Mum will want us home for dinner."

"Do we have to go?" Lily pouted and she gave her father her best puppy dog look.

"I'm afraid so." Harry told her. "We'll have to come back another time."

"I don't wanna get out, it'll be too cold." Albus whined.

"Sorry, mate, I don't have towels for you guys." Harry told him. "I didn't think you'd all go swimming."

"Can't you just conjure some?" Albus suggested.

"I don't think so…" Harry trailed off in thought.

"Turn the fishing net into a towel." Teddy told him with a happy grin on his face. "We don't need those."

"True." Harry smiled at Teddy, before quickly doing a bit of transfiguration.

"Okay, get out." Harry urged his children. Four basic towels floated in the air, waiting for one of them to get out.

"Okay." James moodily got out and walked over to a towel.

"Calm down, son." Harry murmured to James, who only scowled at his father.

Soon enough, Teddy, Albus and Lily were too out of the pond and they were all on their way home.

"That was fun." Teddy commented idly.

"Yeah." Everyone murmured in agreement.

-finished-


	5. Tag

Tag

James- 8 Albus- 7 Lily- 5

"You're it!" Albus shrieked as he tagged Lily.

"No fair!" She exclaimed and she stomped her foot. "No tag backs!"

"Well you tagged me back last time!" Albus yelled back.

"You meanies run too fast!" Lily exclaimed and she put her hands on her little hips in a perfect imitation of their mum.

"You run too slow." James smirked.

"Shut up, James!" Lily yelled. "I can never catch you!"

"Well then run faster." James said mischievously.

"I can't!" Lily looked genuinely angry now, her eyes holding a deep fire. "I don't wanna play anymore!"

"You have to!" James' eyes and whole appearance changed at that. "We need you! Two people can't just play!"

"No!" Lily stood defiantly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Lily, please!" Albus cut in before anymore screaming could go on.

"No!" Lily glared at both of her brothers. "You don't play nice!"

"We'll play nice." Albus told her and James nodded. "Just play!"

Lily looked between her two brothers for a few agonizing moments, before smiling.

"You swear?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we swear." Albus and James agreed.

"Okay! Not it!" Lily shrieked and James quickly caught on and yelled,

"Not it!" And Albus seconds later,

"Not it!"

"Haha!" James mocked his little brother, before he and Lily raced off.

"Ugh!" Albus moaned before he too raced off.

The three kids chased around for a while. Albus quickly caught Lily who whined in protest, but because of the promise, she soon caught up to James, who easily got Albus again.

They continued their game, and they soon made it down to the main floor.

"Stop chasing!" Ginny scolded, but none of them cared to.

As time went on, they got tired of the game and started to slow down.

James stopped in their fancy front room, hands on knees and panting. Albus sped in after him and knocked right into him and Lily too came rushing in. though, when Albus crashed into James, he fell over and into the side table that held the priceless lamp of their mothers. The knock into the lamp caused it to fall onto the ground and shatter.

"You idiot!" James exclaimed, though he had not yet noticed the broken lamp. "That hurt! Watch where you're going!"

"Don't just stop then!" Albus yelled, he too hadn't noticed the lamp.

"James! Albus!" Lily exclaimed urgently, but neither brother paid her any attention.

"It's not my fault! Watch where you're bloody going!" James yelled.

"You're so stupid!" Albus shot back.

"No you are!"

"No!" Lily cut in. "You're both stupid!" But again, no one noticed her. Lily sighed, before a thought entered her head. She smiled wickedly and silently slipped out of the room. Neither Albus nor James saw her leave, and they continued their fight.

"How would you like me to shove you into a table?" James asked sarcastically.

"It was an accident!" Albus yelled. "And it was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Stupid!"

"Stupider!"

"Me-" James started, but a new voice cut them off.

"James Sirius! Albus Severus!" Their mother yelled. "You two are in huge trouble!"

-finished-


	6. Pumpkins

Pumpkins

It was Hallows Eve, and they entire Weasley/Potter clan were at the Burrow, getting ready to carve pumpkins. They had gone to the pumpkin patch the previous day, and were now ready to carve some very scary faces!

"Mines gonna be so scary!" Rosie exclaimed. "No one's even gonna wanna come up to my house!"

"Then we can have all the treats!" Hugo exclaimed excitedly. "Mine's gonna be scary too!"

"Well mines gonna be a happy smiley face." Victoire said.

"Ewe, why?" Dominique exclaimed in disgust. "That's not Halloweenie!"

"Halloweenie?" Molly questioned and Dom just glared at her.

"It could be a word!" Dom defended.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Victoire asked Dominique, going back to their earlier conversation.

"It's a surprise." Dom said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Victoire turned away from Dom, and looked at Lily who was seated at her right. "What are you gonna do, Lily?"

"Daddy's gonna help me!" Lily said excitedly. "I want a happy face!" Lily bounced on the chair she was currently standing on, and Victoire placed a hand on the chair.

"Be careful, Lily-love." Victoire told her with a smile. "And I think that that is a wonderful idea."

"I just wanna eat the pumpkin seeds!" Lucy said excitedly. "They're so good!"

"Yeah they are!" Roxanne agreed. "I'm gonna do a Quidditch pitch on my pumpkin!"

"That has nothing to do with Halloween!" Fred argued, but Roxanne just raised her eyebrows.

"So? I like Quidditch, so that's what I'm gonna do." Roxanne told him.

"No Quidditch." Angelina told her daughter ruefully as she walked over to the table. "Muggles are going to see these pumpkins."

"Fine." Roxanne murmured darkly.

"Do a scarecrow, or a bat, or a black cat!" Angelina suggested. "You could do a witch on a broom, since Muggles think that witches have some stupid thing to do with Halloween." Angelina looked as if this deeply offended her, before she smiled and was on her way again.

"I wanna do a black cat!" Rosie exclaimed. "I'll have a black cat and a witches hat on mine!"

"I don't know what to do with mine!" Albus fretted. "I don't have any ideas!"

"You should do something that you like." Teddy told his little brother.

"What are you gonna do, Teddy?" James asked.

"A werewolf." Teddy told him, and James smiled, knowing what that meant to Teddy.

"Cool." James told him, before turning back to his pumpkin that he was drawing on.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked James curiously.

"I'm outlining what I'm gonna do." James told him as he began to worry his bottom lip. "I want it to be perfect!"

"What's it gonna be?" Fred asked.

"I'm telling you!"

"Why's everyone being so secretive?" Rose asked. "I told everyone what I was doing. Maybe if we all said what we were doing, ideas would fly."

"I don't know…" James looked over at his cousin. "Most of your ideas seem to backfire."

"They do not!" Rose exclaimed, suddenly looking angry.

"Yes they do!" James egged Rosie on, knowing she had the Weasley women temper.

"You're so stupid, James! You always find some reason to pick on me, and it pisses me off!" Rose glared at him, before turning back to her pumpkin.

"Oh Rosie, don't be like that." James said with a smirk, but Rose didn't answer him, she didn't even look up. "Rosie…" James called in a singsong voice, but she still ignored him. Everyone laughed.

"Haha, James!" Louis mocked him, and James stuck his tongue out at him.

"She'd ignore you too if she was smart!" James told Louis, before turning back to his own pumpkin, and beginning to draw some more.

"This is boring!" Roxanne exclaimed after a while of everyone just working silently on their pumpkins. Everyone was gathered around the table, even the adults to assist the little ones, yet things were almost silent. "We need to talk!"

"What do you wanna talk about, Roxie?" Lucy asked.

"This stuff is so icky!" Victoire all of a sudden exclaimed, and everyone looked over at her. She blushed. "It is!"

"Yes it is!" Molly agreed. "It's too sticky!"

"I wonder what it tastes like," Fred said absently, and he grabbed a bit of Pumpkin gut and shoved it in his mouth.

"Ewe!" Almost everyone exclaimed, but Fred just smiled.

"It's not half bad!" Fred exclaimed and he took a little more. "Not what you'd expect."

"Well they do use this stuff to make different foods with." Grandmum told the kids. "What do you expect it to taste like?" She bustled around the kitchen, making a bunch of patches of pumpkin, chocolate chip cookies, and cooking the pumpkin seeds as well.

"True." Fred nodded. "It's almost addicting."

"Well I don't want you eating tons of it." Angelina told him.

"I think I'm gonna try." James said, and he grabbed a bunch, and then ate it quickly. "I agree with Fred, not that bad."

"That's nasty, James!" Rose exclaimed, before quickly covering her mouth.

"You talked to me!" James exclaimed. "You talked to me!"

"Ugh!" Rose glared at him. "Not on purpose!"

"You still talked to me though!" James mocked her. "Oh don't be so mad at me all the time."

"Then don't do stupid stuff!" Rose told him seriously, and James just smirked.

"Well since most of the stuff I do is stupid…" He let his voice trail away, and Rose just looked away.

A few hours later, the pumpkins were mostly done. A few kids were still finishing up, but for the most part, they were done. They had all the pumpkins lined up, in a line from the oldest to youngest jack-o-lantern carver, on the kitchen table. They had taken many picture of all the pumpkins together, and now they were waiting for their treat to be done.

The seeds were already done, and Lucy had finished off most of them by herself easily. Audrey too loved them, for she had fond memories of eating them from her childhood. It was a Muggle tradition that Hermione and Audrey had introduced to the family long ago.

"Well look at them all." Grandmum smiled as she looked over all thirteen pumpkins. The last one had been finished and the cookies had just come out of the oven. One cooling charm, and they were quickly devoured by everyone. "They look wonderful."

"Yes they do." Granddad agreed. "Everyone kneel in front of your pumpkin and we'll take a picture!" He instructed.

Everyone scrambled to their pumpkin, before smiling up at the camera.

"Smile!"

-finished-


	7. Cannot Sleep

Cannot Sleep

James- 10 Albus- 9 Lily- 7

Lily turned over again in her bed. It was late, but for the life of herself, she couldn't fall to sleep.

She tried counting sheep, thinking about Honeydukes chocolate, and she even tried to play out a Quidditch game in her mind, but nothing worked.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Lily knew Father Christmas wouldn't come unless she went to sleep, but that only kept her up longer, worrying about missing out on presents.

Finally, when Lily thought she might go mad from waiting, she got a brilliant idea.

Quietly, she slipped out of her bed. Her festive red and green nightdress fell to her knees and she slowly padded through the dark room, trying not to trip on one of her many toys.

As she reached her door, she slid it open a tad, and looked out into the hallway. Seeing it as dark as her own room and completely empty, she stepped out.

She silently crept down the hall and she stopped at the door to her big brother Albus' room. Quietly as ever, she slid the door open and slipped inside.

Lily quietly walked over to her brother's bed, before the sound of his voice startled her.

"Hey Lils." Albus murmured. "Can't sleep either?"

"No." Lily whispered. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"What should we do?" Albus asked.

"Go to sleep." Lily said simply. "That's what Mummy and Daddy would say."

"So? They're asleep." Albus pointed out.

"What do you think?" Lily asked curiously.

"I think we should go to sleep if we want presents." Albus told her.

"But we can't fall asleep!" Lily stressed.

"Calm down, Lils. I've got an idea."

"What?" Lily looked at him with her warm brown eyes.

"We make James up." Albus said.

"What? Why?" Lily asked. "James would be so mad if we woke him up."

"Well I bet he'd wanna be up anyway." Albus said and his tone made the idea seem perfectly logic.

"Well…" Lily worried her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Come on, Lils."

"I guess so…" Lily wasn't set on the plan. She just knew James would yell at them, but agreed with Albus somewhat.

"Okay, let's go!" Albus jumped out of bed and grabbed his little sisters hand. He too work a red and green set of pajamas, but his hair was sticking up all over the place, opposed to Lily's neatly plaited hair.

"You're hair is always funny when you wake up!" Lily laughed.

"Lily, be quiet!" Albus shushed her as they stepped into the dark hallway.

They quietly tip-toed down the hall and to James' bedroom door. Albus gently pushed the door open and the two Potter kids slipped in. They shut the door behind themselves, and walked over to James' bed.

They saw James peacefully sleeping, the covers kicked down at his feet and his pillow was laying on the ground. His hair too was sticking up all over the place. Albus barely covered up a laugh, but Lily couldn't helped herself and she burst into giggles.

As she giggled uncontrollably and Albus tried to shush her, James was awoken.

"Albus! Lily!" James moaned as he stretched his arms and sat up. "What are you two doing in here?" James demanded.

"We couldn't sleep." Lily told him as she stopped giggling, and gasped for proper air.

"So?"

"So we came to be with you." Lily answered, her voice in check now.

"Why?"

"Because." Albus spoke this time.

"Yeah, because." Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"That's not a good reason!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah it is!" Lily and Albus defended themselves.

"Fine, whatever!" James rolled his eyes. "So what do you want?"

"To be with you." Lily smiled her smile, and James felt his attitude slip away.

"Well I want to sleep, so that Father Christmas comes." James said. "So you guys can come and sleep with me."

"Yeah!" Lily and Albus exclaimed and they quickly climbed into James' bed. The three young Potter's snuggled up together and within no time at all, they all were asleep.

They next morning, Harry and Ginny were surprised to find that their little ones never woke them up to open presents.

Surprised, they first went into Lily's room, but she wasn't in there. Fearing the worst, they quickly went to Albus' and saw the same thing; nothing. Completely worried, they rushed into James' room.

The sight they saw in James' room made them stop in awe. Curled up in his bed, were James, Albus and Lily all sound asleep.

-finished-


	8. Sudden Rain

Sudden Rain

"It's a nice day," Harry commented with a smile, as he and Ginny walked farther away from the Burrow.

"Yes it is." Ginny agreed. "Expect for maybe those dark clouds."

It was two months after the war and Harry and Ginny had decided to advantage of the beautiful July weather.

As the young couple walked, there was silence between them. Not uncomfortable silence, but companionable silence. They looked over the scenery, and let their thoughts run. They thought over all that had gone on recently and their newfound relationship. And as Harry thought of how much he loved her, he felt the urge to kiss her.

Harry walked out in front of her, placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, and claimed her lips with his own. She whole-heartedly kissed him back.

As the young couple stood and kissed, they didn't notice the dark clouds coming closer. And, in record time, it started to slowly drizzle rain. Surprised, the couple broke apart and looked up at the sky.

"It's raining!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. She put her arms out and her head back.

"We're going to get all wet." Harry pointed out, but Ginny just smiled.

"So?" Ginny inquired. "It's fun!" Harry just laughed. He loved the playful, lively personality of his girlfriend.

"When I was little," Ginny started. "I used to always come out and play in the rain with my brothers. We'd have puddle jumping contests, mud fights and play tag. Mum didn't mind much, since she had magic to clean us up with."

"It does sound like fun." Harry said almost wistfully.

"We can play tag right now," Ginny told him. "You're it!" And with that, Ginny was off. "You'll never catch me!" She called as she ran off. Harry laughed, before running after her.

He chased her around for a while, before she took mercy and slowed down. As she stopped, hand on knees and panting, Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gotcha'." Harry mumbled in her ear.

"I let you get me." Ginny murmured back as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I know," Harry whispered with a laugh.

Ginny turned around and looked at her soaking wet boyfriend. She reached up and ran her hands through his wet, tousled hair.

"I think it's raining harder now." Harry murmured through the rain.

"I think so too." Ginny agreed. She then traced a finger over his red, slippery lips, before reaching up and gently kissing him. "I've never done that in the rain. "Ginny murmured against his lips.

"Me neither." Harry whispered.

"There's something else I've never done in the rain." Ginny then whispered.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Danced." Ginny said simply. She took one of his hands in her own and placed the other on his shoulder. Understanding, Harry put his other hand on her hip. They then danced to the steady _drip, drop_ of the rain.

"I love you." Harry murmured after a moment and quickly added a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too."

-finished-


	9. Olive

Olive

Rose- 4 Hugo- 2

"Yummy, Hugo, olives!" Hermione tried to encourage her son to eat the little black food.

"Ewe!" Hugo covered his mouth with his hand.

"Come on," Hermione ate one. "They're very good."

"No!" Hugo said in distaste. "Icky!"

"But Rosie likes them," Hermione encouraged. Hugo quickly looked over at his sister, and she nodded her head happily.

"Owives are so good, Hugo!" Rosie told him. "Can I have some, Mummy?"

"Of course you can, Rosie." Hermione smiled happily at her daughter, who without knowing it had helped her mother out.

Hermione opened a can of olives and put it in a pink bowl and brought it over to her daughter.

"Here you are, Rosie." Hermione put the bowl in front of her, and Rose quickly dug in.

"Looky, Hugo!" Rose said excitedly. "You put them on your fingers," Rose explained. "See?" All of Rosie's fingers were covered with olives, and she proudly showed her brother.

"Oh cool!" Hugo said excitedly. "Mummy, help me!"  
"Okay." Hermione came over and assisted Hugo. "You have to be careful and not squish them." Hermione explained as she placed them on his fingers.

"Oh," Hugo nodded his head, enthralled by what his mother was doing. When she finished, Hugo turned to Rose.

"Now we eat dem!" Rose told Hugo, and she bit off the one on her right thumb. "See!"

Hugo, not wanting to be left out, quickly ate one of his own olives.

"Look how good they are!" Hermione told Hugo as she sat next to him at the table.

"Nummy!" Hugo agreed as he ate another

The next day, Rose and Hugo sat up at the counter drawing, as Hermione made dinner.

"Wooky, Mummy!" Hugo exclaimed after a little while.

"What is it, honey?" Hermione asked distractedly.

"I dew ou' family!" Hugo said excitedly.

"Oh, let me see." Hermione smiled as she came over to see the picture her son drew.

Hermione smiled proudly at the wonderful picture her two year old had drawn.

"I love it, Hugo." Hermione patted his back and kissed the top of his head. "But what are these little black dots on our hands?" Hermione pointed out what she meant.

"Oh," Hugo smiled. "Those are owives."

-finished-


	10. A Jungle

A Jungle

Teddy- 14 James- 7 Albus- 6 Lily- 4

"Are you ready?" Teddy asked his little siblings as he scooped Lily into his arms.

"Yay!" They exclaimed, and Teddy chuckled.

Today, he was 'taking' his little siblings on a jungle adventure. Really, they were going to be exploring the woods behind their house, and they were dressed in cool clothes. They had khaki shorts, green polo shirts, exploring hats, and binoculars. Teddy had been planning this for quite some time, and he was immensely excited. They knew the small forest was perfectly safe, and that made it even more perfect.

"What kinds of animals are we gonna see?" Albus asked as he clutched Teddy's hand in his. "Any big, scary ones?"

"Scary?" Lily asked, and her eyes got huge.

"No, no." Teddy assured them. "Nothing scary."

"I scared." Lily told Teddy, and he kissed her forehead.

"No you're not." Teddy told her. "You're excited, remember?" Lily nodded her head.

"Oh yeah!" She threw her arms up into the air. "I excited! I so excited!" Teddy chuckled.

"Good!"

They walked a little farther into the woods, before Teddy abruptly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Teddy asked them.

"Hear what?" James asked in confusion.

"That!" Teddy exclaimed when he heard the sound again. "Did you hear it that time?"

"Yeah!" James looked worried. "What was it?"

"I don't know!" Teddy answered. "What do you think, Albie?"

"A big, scary bear!" Albus exclaimed, and Lily's eyes bulged again.

"A bear?" She asked.

"No, I don't think it's a bear." Teddy told them with a thoughtful look on his face. "It didn't sound like a bear to me."

"Me neither." James nodded his head, as if he had known all along, although his eyes betrayed that he had secretly been quite as scared as Albus and Lily.

"Do you think it's gonna eat us?" Lily asked worriedly, and Teddy shook his head and smiled at her.

"We're safe, Lily-bug." Teddy told her. "I don't think bears live in these woods. Maybe it was a frog or a toad or a cricket."

"It did have a ribbit sound." James said and he nodded his head, trying to look as if he knew it all.

"I wanna froggie!" Lily exclaimed. "Can we catch a froggie?"

"We'll have to see." Teddy told her. "I don't think Mummy will like it if you bring a froggie home."

"Yes she will." Lily smiled at him. "Silly Teddy!"

"We'll see." Teddy said again, and they were again on their way.

"Let's climb that tree and see what we can see!" James pointed to a big, tall tree, with many notches, and branches.

"Oh that's a good idea." Teddy smiled. "What do you think, Albie and Lils?"

"Yeah!" Albus exclaimed, and Lily nodded her head.

"Help me?" Lily asked, and Teddy nodded.

"Of course I'll help you, Lily-bug!" Teddy gave her a wet kiss on her cheek and she giggled.

"Here I go!" James exclaimed, and he reached up to the first branch, and erratically swung around, until he got one leg up on the branch. He then swung up the other. Hanging upside down, James chuckled. "This is fun!" He exclaimed.

"Jamie!" Lily exclaimed and she laughed. "I wanna be up by Jamie!" She told Teddy.

"Okay," Teddy agreed. "James, do you think you could hold onto Lily before I get up there?" Teddy asked him. "And not drop her."

"Of course I can." James nodded his head seriously. "I promise I won't drop her."

"Okay." Teddy nodded, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "Here she comes." Teddy lifted Lily up, and handed her to her brother.

"Look how high we are!" James told her, a high voice taking over. "We can see a lot!"

"We're tall like Daddy!" Lily exclaimed. "But I wanna go higher!"

"I wanna go up!" Albus exclaimed. "It's no fair!"

"Don't worry, Albie." Teddy reassured him. "You're going up next."

"Okay." Albus nodded his head, and Teddy scooped him up into his arms.

"Wow, you're getting to be a big boy, Albie." Teddy groaned, as he lifted Albus up to the branch. "Hold on tight, mate!" Teddy told him, before he quickly swung himself up.

"Let's go up there!" Lily pointed up to the top branches of the tree. "All the way to the top."

"I don't know." Teddy said. "It's kinda hard to get all the way up there."

"Just a few branches higher," Albus begged. "It'll be easy."

"Okay, but I'm telling you now that it's kinda hard, and it's kinda scary too." Teddy explained.

"I don't care!" Lily exclaimed. "It's fun!"

"That's true too." Teddy nodded. "We can go a little higher up."

"Yay!" They all exclaimed, and James carefully passed Lily to Teddy, and he climbed up to the next branch, and then helped hoist Albus up after him. Holding onto Lily tightly, Teddy climbed up to the next branch, Lily never leaving his tight grasp.

"See!" Lily exclaimed. "It's so high!"

"Yes it is!" Albus agreed. "I need my binoculars." All of their binoculars hung from a piece of leather around their necks. Albus quickly snatched his up, and peered around. "I see a bird in that tree!" Albus exclaimed.

"Where? What tree?" Lily exclaimed, her voice urgent.

"Yeah, show me too!" James exclaimed. They all grabbed their binoculars, and looked over to where Albus was pointing.

"They're so pretty!" Lily exclaimed. "They're blue!"

"They're probably blue jays." Teddy told them.

"Can we take one home?" Lily suddenly exclaimed. "I want a pet birdie!"

"I don't think so." Teddy told her. "This is their home. We can come and visit them though."

"Why not?" Lily pouted. "I'd be a good Mummy to my little birdie."

"I know you would, but he belongs in the trees." Teddy told her.

"Yeah, Lils." James said.

"We need to name him though!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed, her beautiful smile gracing her face again. "How about Chippie!"

"Chippie?" James asked in exasperation. "What kind of name is Chippie?"

"It's a good birdie name!" Lily defended. "I like it!"

"I think it should be something like Super Jay or The Blue Bandit!" James supplied.

"Those are stupid!" Lily exclaimed. "Chippies better! What do you think Albie?"

"I don't like either of them." Albus admitted. "I like Mitch."

"Mitch?" James looked stung that Albus hadn't chosen one of his names. "We may as well name him Chippie!"

"Well your names are stupider!" Albus shot back. "Those are super hero names, not bird names!"

"So?" James pressed. "Why can't he be a super bird?"

"Because-" Albus went to argue back, before Teddy cut in.

"How about that name!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What name?" James looked confused.

"Super Bird!" Teddy exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"Really?" Lily looked surprised. "You don't like Chippie?"

"Oh I like Chippie," Teddy said, and both Albus and James scowled at him. "But, I like James and Albus' names too. That's why it should be Super Bird!"

"I like it!" Lily exclaimed. "He can be our Super Bird!"

"Well…" James still looked defiant, though Albus looked more lenient.

"I guess so." Albus agreed. "I like it better than The Blue Bandit." James harrumphed.

"Fine." James nodded. "I guess it's not so bad."

"See, it's easy to agree!" Teddy exclaimed, though he knew that it would never be easy for the Potter's to agree on anything, not even a simple birds name.

After a little while longer of bird watching, other animal watching, and a bit more climbing, the siblings decided to get down, and go look somewhere else.

As they walked through the woods, Teddy saw a tree root, and an idea quickly struck.

"I think I see a garden snake!" Teddy exclaimed, and all three little Potter's screamed.

"Where?" Albus asked as he quickly clung to Teddy, and Lily all but jumped into Teddy's arms. James too quickly came to Teddy's side.

"Right there!" Teddy pointed it out, and their heads all swerved over to where he pointed.

"That's not a snake!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "It's a tree root!"

"Oh sorry." Teddy chuckled quietly to himself. "I must have mistaken it."

"Oh, okay." Albus said and James nodded.

"What else are we gonna do?" James asked after a moment of quiet walking.

"I was thinking that we could go up by the stream." Teddy said. "We could skip stones, and stuff."

"Okay!"

They walked for a little while longer, before they heard rushing water, and they soon approached the stream. Teddy had been carrying Lily, and he let her down, and she quickly ran over to the edge, and picked up a rock, before chucking it in.

"Let's see who can make the biggest splash!" James exclaimed, and he and Albus rushed over to the water, Teddy close on their heels. They all picked out nice rocks, before counting down.

"3… 2… 1…!" Teddy counted down, and they all chucked their little pond rocks in.

"Mine was highest!" James exclaimed, his competitive streak coming out.

"No it wasn't!" Albus protested.

"Yeah, mine was!" Lily yelled.

"I think it was a tie." Teddy said. "We all got pretty good shots!" Teddy watched as all of their expressions changed at his words. Being the oldest, Teddy had a big impact on his little siblings.

"I guess so." Albus nodded his head, and Lily and James shrugged.

"Let's just try again!" James exclaimed.

They spent the next half hour having rock throwing contests. They threw them, skipped them, sunk them and anything else they could think of, before that got too boring. As they thought of something to do, Albus' tummy growled loudly, cutting through all other noise. They all laughed.

"Maybe we should go back." Teddy suggested. "Are you guys getting hungry for lunch?"

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed, and Teddy smiled. He leaned down, scooped Lily into his arms and yelled, "Race ya!"

-finished-


	11. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Victoire- 18 Dominique- 17 Roxanne- 16 Molly- 15 Lucy- 13 Rose- 13 Lily- 11

"Okay, my turn!" Dominique looked smug. "Molly, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Molly answered almost instantly.

"Okay," Dom looked thoughtful for a moment. "Out of all of the guys in our family, who do you think is the hottest?" Dominique had a smirk on her face, as Molly's eyes got big.

"In our family?" Molly asked and Dom nodded her head. "Another question, please!"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "You have to answer it!"

"Fine." Molly looked mad. "I don't know!" She exclaimed.

"Well just pick one!" Dom urged her.

"I really don't know!" Molly whined. "I don't think of any of them like that!"

"Oh come on!" Lily giggled. "I know who I'd choose!"

"Who!" Molly exclaimed and Lily giggled again.

"I'm not telling!" Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine!" Molly exclaimed. "Um…" Molly bit her bottom lip. "I guess it'd have to be… I don't know! Uncle George!"

"Uncle George!" Dom exclaimed. "He's probably my favorite uncle but he's not the hottest!"

"Who do you think then?" Molly asked.

"Uncle Charlie!" Dominique exclaimed. "He's all muscle and he's got sweets abs!"

"Dom!" Molly exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" Dom defended.

"It is!" Roxanne giggled. "But I also love Uncle Bills hair!"

"Mum hates it!" Victoire laughed. "Well, sometimes she likes it!"

"Everyone needs to say who they think is the hottest!" Molly exclaimed.

"Well, I think Teddy is the hottest!" Victoire giggled.

"He doesn't count!" Lily exclaimed. "And ewe!"

"Just because he's your brother doesn't make him gross!" Victoire laughed.

"Well then if he's so hot I dare you to go upstairs to his room, and go through his boxer drawer!" Lily giggled.

"Lily!" Victoire's face quickly colored to the famous Weasley red. Everyone just laughed hard.

"Oh your face…" Roxanne gasped as she laughed hysterically. Victoire just crossed her arms across her chest.

"Not funny…" Victoire mumbled, before turning to Lily again. "Well who do you thinks the hottest?"

"Uncle Ron." Lily said with a giggle.

"Ewe, my dad!" Rose looked disgusted.

"Who do you think then?" Lily asked Rose.

"Uncle Harry or James or Albus." Rose slightly blushed. "I love their hair!" Everyone laughed.

"They don't love it!" Lily laughed. "But Mum said she loved Daddy's!" Everyone giggled here.

"What about you, Lu?"

"Probably Uncle Harry!" Lily giggled. "He's just so cute."

"Okay well that means I'm next!" Molly said excitedly. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lily said happily.

The 7 Weasley granddaughters were having a sleepover at Lily's home, Potter Manor, and it was already 2 a.m., but none of them were quite ready for bed. This, of course, was the perfect time to play truth or dare.

"Go spit on James." Molly said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Okay!" Lily quickly stood up and Molly looked shocked.

"Just like that?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lily asked.

"Ugh, you always do any dare!" Molly groaned. "You're such a Gryffindor!"

"Yep." Lily smiled in satisfaction. "I'll be right back." Lily ran off and within two minutes she was back.

"So?" Molly prompted her.

"He didn't even wake up!" Lily giggled. "So I spit twice!  
"He's gonna kill you if he finds out!" Rose exclaimed.

"He won't!" Lily smiled evilly. "He drools at night! He'll never know it was someone else!"

"Ewe!" Everyone exclaimed.

"My turn!" Lily just smiled. "Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Uhh… truth." Rose decided.

"Do you, or do you not have a crazy crush on Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily asked and Rosie blushed the famous Weasley red.

"Why would you ask that? Scorpius is one of my best friends!" Rose sputtered and everyone laughed at her expense.

"You so do!" Lucy giggled.

"No I don't!" Rose blushed.

"Yes you do!" Lily exclaimed.

"Whatever, it's my turn now." Rose looked mortified and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Rose, take your turn." Roxanne told her.

"You guys are still up?" A new voice said and all the girls jumped.

"Hey, Mum." Lily smiled. "Come play with us!"

"No, you guys need to go to sleep." Ginny told them. "It's getting mighty late."

"Do we have to?" Lily whined. "It's a sleepover."

"Just a few more minutes." Ginny said. "You need to get at least some sleep."

"Okay. We'll go to sleep soon." Victoire promised her aunt. "I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, thanks Victoire." Ginny smiled. "Goodnight girls, love you."

"Love you, night."

-finished-


	12. Storm

Storm

James- 4 Albus- 3 Lily- 1

**Boom! **Another bang of thunder shook the sky, a strike of lightning soon following.

For most families living in England, their homes were quiet, peaceful and most were asleep, but not the Potter home.

The thunder and lightning storm had been going on for a few hours now, and little James, Albus and Lily Potter were having trouble falling to sleep. Although, 'trouble' was a huge understatement.

"I scared!" Albus exclaimed for what had to have been the hundredth time that night.

"I know, honey." Ginny cooed to her little son who was currently cuddled in her lap. "But the thunder can't hurt you."

"Yes it can!" James exclaimed, his eyes full of fear. He was nestled between his parents, for both their arms were already full; Harry with baby Lily and Ginny with Albus.

"No, you're going to be just fine." Ginny pressed a kiss to her oldest sons temple. "Daddy and I are here."

"You gonna kill the bad guys?" James' innocent eyes bore into those of his parents.

"You're safe." Harry told him. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"No sweep!" James exclaimed, suddenly looking terrified. "No sweep!"

"It's okay." Ginny lifted a hand to rub his back. "You don't have to go to sleep." James rested his head on Ginny's arm and sat quietly, his little eyes closed.

Ginny looked over at her husband and they shared a tired look, they knew the night would be a long one.

**-half an hour later-**

Not much had changed for the Potter family. Outside, the storm still raged and inside the young family all sat together in the nice warm bed.

James had switched positions, which was the only change. He now laid his head on his mother's legs, and his little feet rested on his fathers legs.

Both Harry and Ginny had to make an effort to stay awake. Lily was sleeping on and off, same as Albus, but James had kept stubbornly awake. Just as they'd think he was asleep, a crash of thunder would cause him to shriek in fear.

Both Harry and Ginny knew tomorrow would be a bad day if the storm didn't die down soon.

**-An Hour Later-**

"I'm hungwy," James whined and Ginny sighed.

"It's time to go sleepy." Harry cooed to James, who had now sat up.

"No! Hungwy!" James exclaimed.

"Me hungy too!" Albus suddenly exclaimed and both parents groaned.

"No," Harry spoke soothingly. "We already ate dinner."

"I hungwy!" James exclaimed again and he bounced on the bed. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Okay," Harry sighed. "I'll go get a snack."

"Yay!" James exclaimed happily.

Harry climbed out of the bed, adjusted Lily in his arms, before he started to walk to the door of the room.

"Don't weave!" James suddenly shrieked. Harry turned around in confusion.

"I'm gonna go get a snack." Harry told his oldest son.

"You can't weave me!" James shrieked again. "Is scary!"

"Mummy's gonna stay with you." Harry told him. "She'll keep you safe.

"No! You!" James' little blue eyes filled with tears and his lower lip quivered. Harry felt his heart melt at the completely terrified look on James' face. Ginny, sensing he needed help, quickly jumped to action.

"How about we all go down stairs and eat a snack in front of the fireplace?" Ginny suggested a smile, and she smoothed the hair on James' head.

"Do you like that idea, Jamie?" Harry asked as he gave Ginny a loving, grateful smile.

"Uh-huh." James hiccupped and he rubbed his nose and his sleeve.

"Alright, little one." Ginny kissed his ruffled head, before she scooped him into her arms and held both her boys close. "Let's go."

Ginny followed Harry down to the main floor, but when he stopped in the kitchen, Ginny continued onto the living room.

"Daddy!" James whined. "I need Daddy!"

"Oh he'll be right back." Ginny cooed to James as she plopped onto the big couch and let both Albus and James slip out of her lap, one seated on both sides of her and their little bodies were rested against her.

A few minutes passed before Harry returned with a small tray of food. There were goldfish crackers, red grapes, cinnamon graham crackers and milk bottles for each kid and two cups of milk; all 5 of which were warm.

"It's a feast." Ginny chuckled at the same time James exclaimed,

"Daddy!"

"Hey mate," Harry smiled at his wife and two sons. "I'll start a fire and then we can dig in."

"Here," Ginny stood up and grabbed the tray from Harry's grasp and set it on the coffee table, before grabbing Lily too.

Harry quickly started up a fire and then sat next to James on the couch.

"Daddy!" James shrieked again and he jumped into his fathers lap.

"Are you ready to eat, Jamie?" Harry asked his son as he burrowed into his father's embrace.

"Uh-huh." James nodded his head. "Fishies."

"Yep." Harry smiled and he reached for the fun snack.

Some time later, the snack had been eaten and the small Potter family were back upstairs, settling back into Harry and Ginny's bed, the storm still strong.

"I can't sweep," James whined when they were all situated.

Both Harry and Ginny lay on their sides of the bed with all three little children between them.

"How about I tell you a story." Harry suggested into the darkness.

"Okay," James yawned and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Well, once upon a time…"

Twenty minutes later and little James, Albus and Lily Potter were off in dreamland and Harry and Ginny were gratefully on their way.

-finished-


	13. Toasting Marshmallows

Toasting Marshmallows

"Okay everyone grab a stick." Granddad Weasley instructed his grandchildren. "There's a bunch, so everyone has a choice."

Granddad and Grandmum Weasley, Molly and Arthur, had invited all 13 of their grandkids over to make a big fire, and then roast marshmallows and make smores.

"James!" Albus exclaimed. "I wanted that one!"

"Too bad, so sad!" James smirked at his little brother. "I got it first!"

"Only because you pushed me!" Albus yelled.

"No pushing, James." Grandmum scolded James. "Granddad is making a fire and I don't want any of you falling in it." She then slipped inside.

"Sorry," James mumbled.

"You don't always have to pick on Albus." Rose said with her hands on her hips. "It's not nice, you know."

"He's my little brother, that's what they're here for." James told her with a smirk.

"I have a little brother and I'm not always being mean to him." Rose spoke just as sternly as before.

"Yes you are!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Not like James is to Al." Rose turned on Hugo. "I actually love you."

"Hey that's not fair, Rosie!" James exclaimed indignantly. "I love Al."

"Well you're not very good at showing it." Al mumbled.

Just then, Grandmum came back out carrying a bag of marshmallows, Hershey bars and graham crackers.

"Yummy!" Lucy exclaimed. "I love chocolate!"

"Me too!" Lily licked her lips.

"First, we need to roast our marshmallows." Granddad told them. "Take a marshmallow, and stick it on the top of the stick." He demonstrated how, before all 13 of them attempted. Only Lily needed a little assistance from Teddy, and Rosie helped Hugo out a bit.

"Now," Granddad said. "We stick the marshmallows in the fire, carefully and like so." He again demonstrated how it was done and soon all 13 kids stuck their marshmallows into the flames.

"I think mines on fire!" Fred exclaimed after a moment. "Crap!"

"Language!" Grandmum exclaimed, but she did help him bring it out of the fire and helped him blow it out.

"Haha!" Roxanne mocked him. "Sucks for you!"

"Shut up!" Fred stuck his tongue out. "I'll just try again."

"Yes you can." Grandmum smiled at him. "Here you are." Fred quickly reassembled and stuck his back in.

"Does mine look done?" Victoire asked as she pulled hers out.

"If you like it soggy." Louis laughed at her. "It's all mushy."

"Well yours is all burnt." Victoire glared at him. "I don't mine all ashy."

"His doesn't look ashy." Teddy looked Louis' over. "I agree with Louis, Victoire, your is mushy."

"Fine then." Victoire said moodily, and she stuck her stick back into the fire.

"Don't be a moody butt now." Dominique told her sister. "It's just a freakin marshmallow."

"Oh shut your mouth, Dom." Victoire mumbled.

"Mine's done!" Roxanne said as she pulled her stick out.

"Me too." Lots of the others exclaimed.

"Mines too mushy." They heard Victoire mumble and everyone laughed.

"Oh quit whining." Louis told his sister. "It's probably all right now any way." Victoire just stuck her tongue out at him.

The kids then all assembled their smores, and took huge bites.

"Mmmmm…" They all moaned in delight.

"This is so yummy!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Can I have a bite of someone's?" Granddad asked the group at large.

"You can have a bite of mine, papa!" Lily said happily and she skipped over to where he sat.

"Well thank you, Lily-bug!" Granddad kissed her cheek and took a smile bite of the offered treat. "That is quite yummy." He agreed, as he pulled Lily into his lap.

"I wanna make another!" Louis said as he wolfed down the last of his.

"Me too!" James agreed.

"Can we?" Fred turned to their Grandmum.

"Sure, why not?" Grandmum grabbed the marshmallows. "We've got plenty!"

-finished-


	14. Movie Magic

Movie Magic

Teddy- 16 James- 9 Albus- 8 Lily- 6

"Fifty-seven… fifty-two… sixty…," Lily counted loudly.

"Ugh, can you just stop!" James whined just as he had for the last 60 or so numbers.

"No James!" Lily exclaimed. "I need to finish!"

"You're not even counting right!" James exclaimed.

"Lily's trying her best." Ginny interrupted her children before they could break into a full-blown fight. "You need to be nice to your little sister."

"Fine." James grumbled and Lily smirked, before beginning to count the kitchen tiles again.

"Sixty-one, sixty, sixty-one," Lily pointed to each one as she counted.

"Ugh." James groaned.

"It's not that bad, Jamie." Albus told him. "Plus, you're almost done with your lunch."

"Teddy's coming over after lunch." Ginny told them. "You guys can all do something together. He said he had a surprise for you three." At this all three of her children's faces lit up.

"A surprise!" Lily exclaimed, her eyes lit up with delight. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I lost count!"

"Haha!" James laughed at her. "Sucks for you!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so mean, James!"

"I just think it's funny!"

"Well it's not!" Lily snapped. "Is it, Mummy?"

"No, it's not." Ginny agreed. "Apologize to your sister, James."

"Sorry." James mumbled, although he didn't look very sorry.

"Let's just finish lunch in peace, okay?" Ginny looked at each of her children in turn and all three nodded. "Teddy will be here then."

Twenty minutes, another fight and a few tears later, lunch was over and Teddy had just floo'd in.

"What's the surprise?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah, what?" James and Albus were just as eager.

"Guess!" Teddy's eyes and voice held a mysterious gleam to them that only made his sibling more anxious.

"Just tell us!" James exclaimed. "We don't know!"

"Okay," Teddy mock sighed. "Drum roll!" James, Albus and Lily quickly patted their thighs, clearly all excited. "I have a Muggle video camera!" Teddy exclaimed but the three young Potters just gave him blank stares.

"What's that?" Albus asked.

"You know Muggle movies?" Teddy asked.

"Uh-huh." They all nodded their heads.

"Okay, well they film them with a video camera." Teddy explained.

"Oh cool!" James exclaimed. "So we can make a movie?"

"If you guys want to!" Teddy nodded his head.

"Yes!" They all smiled excitedly.

"Well I wrote up a script-" Teddy started, but Lily cut him off.

"A script?" She asked questioningly.

"It has what will go on in the movie and the lines you guys will say." Teddy again explained. "It's like a guideline for the movie."

"Oh," They nodded their heads.

"It's gonna be an action movie." Teddy said. "And then we'll show it to the family when it's done!"

"Okay!"

"Let's start!"

"Yay!" They all were quite excited.

**-Scene 1-**

"Okay, in this scene-" Teddy was playing director, and as he explained, Lily again cut him off.

"Scene?"

"Part of a movie!" Teddy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Geez, I only wanted to know." Lily grumbled.

James was dressed in his old pirate costume, Albus in a super hero costume and Lily in a princess dress.

"As I was saying," Teddy continued. "Lily is going to be tied up in this scene, by James the evil pirate and Albus is going to come and save her."

"How am I gonna save her?" Albus asked. "I don't have real super powers and James gets a sword!"

"Well pirates have swords." James said with a small smirk.

"Well don't I get something?" Albus asked.

"Oh true," Teddy looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess you could be a super hero with a sword."

"Yay!" Albus exclaimed happily and he ran off to get a play sword.

When Al returned, Teddy quickly explained what they were going to do and then he got the camera ready.

"Okay, action!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Does that mean go?" Lily asked from the chair she was tied up at.

"Yes, Lily, it means go!" Teddy exclaimed and James and Albus both quickly sprung into action. "No, no! Let's start over!"

"Why?" James asked.

"Let's just start over." James said simply.

"Fine." James and Albus got back into place before quickly Teddy called action.

James and Albus quickly got to action and they started word fighting. But, as they smacked them back and forth the two boys got vicious.

"You git!" James exclaimed. "Don't hit so freakin' hard!"

"I'm not hitting any harder then you are!" Albus defended.

"Just come save me, Albus!" Lily exclaimed. "These jump ropes are starting to hurt!"

"Well James is being freakin' stupid!" Albus yelled. "How am I supposed to save you? Teddy!" Albus stopped slashing his sword and turned to Teddy, but as he did, James smacked his arm with the sword.

"Owe!" Albus exclaimed. "You idiot!"

"You shouldn't have stopped fighting!" James exclaimed.

"My wrists are hurting!" Lily yelled and Teddy just shook his head.

"Cut!" Teddy yelled.

"Cut what? These jump ropes?" Lily asked.

"No!" Teddy exclaimed. "Cut means end the scene!"

"Oh," Lily nodded her head. "Okay."

**-Scene 2-**

"Now this is the scene where the Princess first gets captured." Teddy explained. "James you just come over, pick Lily up and carry her over there." They were currently in Teddy's bedroom, because there was forest scenery on the walls.

"Okay." James nodded his head.

"Al, you stay over by me, and Lily right there." Teddy pointed out where he wanted them. "Okay, action!"

Lily just patiently stood in the middle of the room, waiting for James. Within moments, James came rushing on stage and came flying at Lily. He tried to stop himself, but when he grabbed Lily, they both went flying to the ground.

"You're so stupid!" Lily exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I'm just trying to capture you!" James defended.

"Well you don't have to throw me to the ground!" Lily yelled.

"Whatever, just come on!" James got up and then hauled Lily to hers and he pulled her out of the room.

"Cut!"

**-Many Scenes' Later-**

"Ugh, I'm done!" Albus exclaimed. "I don't wanna play movie anymore!"

"Come on, Al!" Teddy encouraged. "This is the last scene!"

"You promise?" Albus asked. "I've really gotta go pee!"

"Just go pee now!" Teddy told him. "Be fast!"

"Okay, I'll run!" Albus promised, before he was off.

Five minutes later, Albus returned.

"That wasn't fast!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Well I had to get a drink, too!" Albus told him.

"Fine, let's just do this!"

**-A Few Days Later-**

A few days later and the entire Weasley/Potter clan were situated in the Potter Manor theater room. Teddy had told everyone about the movie, but after he had gotten it made, it seemed more like a comedy than an action/adventure.

"Okay, I think everyone's ready." Harry told Teddy after a moment. "You ready?"

"Yep." Teddy nodded, before pushing play on the movie.

Half an hour later, the movie was over.

"Good job, you guys." George said. "That was really good."

"Yes it was!" Grandmum Weasley said cheerily, a proud smile on her face.

"It was hilarious!" Fred said. "All us cousins should do one!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

-finished-


End file.
